cromartiehighfandomcom-20200213-history
Takeshi Hokuto
Takeshi Hokuto Takeshi, the son of a wealthy family, is 16 years old and has already taken over several schools (what exactly he means with "taking over" is unknown). His father is a school director, and Takeshi aimed to gain from this by transferring to Cromartie High. His plan was to conquer the school, but two things were in the way. One, he had not expected to meet such students as Freddie and the gorilla, and two, his father is the director of another school. Rather than admitting his mistake and then leaving Cromartie, Takeshi decided to cover it up with a series of lies. Takashi and his classmates fell for it, and created a band to guard Takeshi from the evils who allegedly were out to get him, which they had forgotten by the next chapter. As a way to stand out, Takeshi wears a plainly white uniform while everyone wears a black one. Takeshi is friendless, and often spends the evenings at home watching TV because he is unwilling to blend with the masses and would prefer ruling over them. He considers his henchman his only friend, but seems to have a good relationship with his family and his butler, Jiiya (always translated to Jeeves by fans and ADV alike, as the name is a reference to Jeeves). Before coming to Cromartie, Takeshi went to Lower and Middle school in Horner City, and transferred between many other high schools. On the same student profile that reveals this, it says that he is a master at kendo, judo, traditional abacus, and calligraphy among other subjects. He also says that he is the Chosen One and that people are against him. The author later outright mentioned Takeshi's megalomania. Hokuto is a legitimate last name, but also the Japanese name of an asterism. His actors are Norihisa Mori (anime), Jason Douglas (English dub) and Noboru Kaneko (movie). Takeshi's Henchman This character's name is never revealed. In an early chapter, he sympathised with Akira and even gave him a nickname, "Dragon of Razors". Akira returned the favor and gave him the nickname "The American Dream", though neither of the nicknames are acknowledged by anyone else. He has known Takeshi since they were children. While the other characters use "-kun" or no suffix at all to address another, the henchman always calls Takeshi "Hokuto-san" (details on the differences are here). It is not made clear why he is so loyal to Takeshi, but the feelings of friendship are not mutual between them - the henchman sees him as a superior. Everybody always calls him "you" or "dude". Eventually, the others decide to interrupt him on purpose whenever he tries to tell them his name, for various reasons. Masked Takenouchi claims that the henchman has a presence in school because he is nameless, and Shinjiro implies that the reveal would cause even more chaos in the school than there is now. The henchman is among one of the saner characters and has little personality, which the author has taken advantage of so much that he shows up more often than Takeshi. He is played by Akio Suyama (anime), Greg Ayres (English dub) and Sadayoshi Shimane (movie). Category:Characters